


All you have to do is fall in love

by ProdigyBlood



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Soft Boys, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, briefly snake Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProdigyBlood/pseuds/ProdigyBlood
Summary: It was somewhere between being very late at night and very early in the morning and Soho was quiet. It was, after all, a Monday and most people had work in but a few short hours. The streets were lit with fluorescent lighting but inside most of the buildings were dark. Only the strange bookshop that kept odd opening hours was lit up, but it was most definitely closed.Unlike the street outside, the bookshop wasn’t quiet. This was mostly due to the fact that in the back room an angel and a demon were celebrating. What they were celebrating became less and less clear with each new toast but what did it really matter, anyway? They were drunk and alive and there was plenty to celebrate.





	All you have to do is fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> I can't work out whether I like this or not. I've been working through writer's block and really just wanted to get something new out. Either way, it's vastly unedited so sorry about that.  
Title from Play the Game by Queen because I couldn't think of anything relevant.

It was somewhere between being very late at night and very early in the morning and Soho was quiet. It was, after all, a Monday and most people had work in but a few short hours. The streets were lit with fluorescent lighting but inside most of the buildings were dark. Only the strange bookshop that kept odd opening hours was lit up, but it was most definitely closed.

Unlike the street outside, the bookshop wasn’t quiet. This was mostly due to the fact that in the back room an angel and a demon were celebrating. What they were celebrating became less and less clear with each new toast but what did it really matter, anyway? They were drunk and alive and there was plenty to celebrate. 

“My point is…. My point is, dinosaurs!” the demon, Crowley, slurred. He gesticulated wildly, not noticing when he spilt wine down his arm. 

“Weren’t real.” The blond angel's eyes were half-closed but he appeared to be listening well enough. 

“I know that, angel! But just imagine! Vicious bastards. Big, _huge_! Swallow you whole.” 

“Dear chap, I’m not following.” Aziraphale opened his eyes that had drooped closed and took a sip of wine as he waited for Crowley to explain. He was rather pink-faced and was wondering when the room had started spinning. 

“Well, it’s obvious, innit? We bring them back!” 

“How can we bring back something that never e-exis- wasn’t real?” 

“The humans don’t know that!”

“But why?” 

“Because they’re stupid, useless-” 

“No-” Aziraphale shook his head wildly, splashing a little wine over the rim of his glass. “Why –” _hiccup_ “-why bring them back? To what end?” 

“Well it’d be funny, wouldn’t it? See their stupid faces. Was thinking we could make one eat Trump.”

“Wasn’t he one of yours?”

“Biggest mistake I ever made. I didn’t actually think the idiots would vote for him!” 

A small smile spread across Aziraphale’s face, his rosy cheeks glowing. “I know you’re fond of these idiots.” 

“_Shut up_. Am not.” 

“So you really would have left then? Abaf- abon- Aban- left them to face the apocalypse alone?”

“I didn’t stay for them.” 

“But you _did_ stay.”

“Not for them.”

“Not even a little?” Forget-me-not blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. Crowley hesitated and the angel smiled in triumph. “Aha! See, there is a little bit of g- ” 

“Don’t you dare!” Crowley growled, cutting over him. “Don’t even think about it, angel. Or I’ll get my dinosaurs to eat you first!”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Wanna bet?” The demon’s eyes shone mischievously.

“My dear, after everything, do you really think they’d just give us a new body and send us back if we were discorporated?” The mood turned rather somber after that. Neither sobered up, but they suddenly didn’t feel particularly drunk. It was amazing how quickly a mood could shift, how one could go from feeling joyous to depressed in the beat of a heart. Aziraphale was right, though. From now on they had to be careful. They’d scared Heaven and Hell enough to give them some reprieve but it wouldn’t last. They had to keep their wits about them and not do anything stupid. There was no telling what would happen if they discorporated now, but it was unlikely to be pleasant. 

“We have to be careful, angel,” Crowley said finally, his face turning serious as he fixed his gaze on Aziraphale. “Heaven ‘n Hell, they’ll leave us alone for a bit but it won’t last. They’ll figure out we tricked them eventually.” 

“Believe me, my dear, I know.”

“What do we do?” Crowley’s voice cracked a little and, if possible, Aziraphale’s expression softened further. He hated to see Crowley so scared and uncertain. That said, it was nice to know that the demon finally felt as if he could drop his cool ‘nothing frightens me’ act, at least around Aziraphale. 

“We take it as it comes, my dear,” Aziraphale said, reaching out to squeeze Crowley’s hand. The demon stiffened at the contact, his body suddenly becoming rigid. Aziraphale hastily retreated. “I’m sorry, dear fellow.” 

“I, uh… no. That’s… That’s alrigh’.” The demon was the colour of beetroot and it made Aziraphale pause. Was it that his simple touch had been that horrible… or, dare he believe, that nice? The angel had never before hoped to even dream that Crowley loved him back but with everything that had happened… Maybe it wasn’t such a long shot after all? 

Feeling brave (or, more likely, just very drunk) he reached out again and once more put his hand over Crowley’s. Like they’d pressed repeat on a video, the demon reacted just as before. Aziraphale took a moment to stare at Crowley. He wasn’t wearing his glasses and his beautiful eyes were wide with fear. 

“Are you quite alright, dear?” 

“Yup,” Crowley said, far too quickly. “Just dandy.” His voice was higher than Aziraphale had ever heard it. 

“Crowley?”

“Yeah?” 

Aziraphale took a deep breath. He was really going to do this, then? Well, he’d faced Heaven and Hell and helped stop the apocalypse and this was nothing compared to that… He had to be brave. He’s been a coward for far too long. 

“…You know I love you, right?” 

“Yeah. You love everyone.” 

Aziraphale sighed and shook his head. “I guess that’s true, my dear, but that’s not what I meant.” He was looking at Crowley so intensely that the demon found himself suddenly wishing that the floor would swallow him whole. He couldn’t avert his gaze from those blue eyes. Couldn’t even blink. 

“What-” It came out as a squeak and Crowley had to clear his throat and start again. “What are you saying, angel?” 

“I am saying that I love you. Or, am _in _love with you, I guess.” 

“Oh.” Crowley finally blinked. Then, quite suddenly, and completely without meaning too, he transformed into a snake. 

Considering he had been sitting beside a human-shaped being who had suddenly shifted into a large black and red snake, Aziraphale looked mostly unfazed. “Oh dear,” he said. “I’m afraid I may have rather overstepped. Of course, I understand that you don’t love me back, dear. I just… I wanted you to know. After everything we’ve been through, it rather made me stopped and think about my priorities.” The snake blinked at him. “Of course, I completely understand if you want to pretend this conversation never happened. Actually, perhaps that would be preferable. Yes, I think we should just go back to how things – ” 

With a figurative pop, Crowley, who’s snake head had been levelling with Aziraphale’s as the angel rambled, turned back into his human form. Aziraphale jumped, suddenly almost nose to nose with a very flushed but very determined demon. 

“Angel,” he said, still rather too quickly to be considered calm. “Do you really think I don’t love you?” 

It was Aziraphale’s turn to look stunned and confused. He knew Crowley was _fond _of him, sure. He wasn’t an idiot. There was no way the demon would have done half the stuff he’d ever done for Aziraphale if not. Still, he’d never dared hope that Crowley might actually be _in love _with him. That just went beyond comprehension. 

“Oh. But – ” He cut off when hesitant hands cupped his face, one thumb gently brushing against his jawline in a way that turned his stomach upside down. Aziraphale swallowed audibly, subconsciously licking his lips which eased a hiss out of his snakish companion.

“Azzziraphale-” 

There was something so tantalising in the wait. They both knew that at some point their lips would touch. After thousands of years of wondering, they would finally be able to taste one another. The seed had been laid long ago, in a garden where a snake had tempted the first humans to taste the forbidden fruit. That seed had grown roots that had dug down deeper and deeper over the years with neither one realising just how intertwined said roots were becoming. Now they were a tangled mess that even the best at puzzles would never unravel. That suited them just fine. 

“Oh, oh my dear,” Aziraphale said, his voice so gentle it was barely audible. “Oh, my love.” 

His words made Crowley snap. He all but lurched forward, his lips crushing against his angels. Aziraphale had never kissed like this before. He was an angel who had been on Earth for six thousand years – of course, he’d kissed before. The gavotte, a dance he was so fond of, involved the pressing of one's lips to another’s after all. But that had just been a brush. This was… something else. It sent fire that was not of Heaven or Hell coursing through his veins, alighting his body in a way he didn’t know to be possible. Every sense came alive, flaring in full technicolour until it was almost overwhelming. Until it started to devour him. Aziraphale hoped it would never stop. 

The angel wasn’t certain if Crowley was experienced in the art of kissing but, either way, he certainly seemed to know what he was doing. Or, perhaps, that was just because they had waited so long for this moment and the reality was far better than either could have imagined. The reality sent shivers down both of their spines, sent butterflies taking flight in their stomaches and revealed a hunger that they’d both denied for far too long. 

When Crowley’s tongue snaked into Aziraphale’s mouth, it teased a moan from him that was quite unexpected. At his gentle moan, Crowley tugged the angel even closer, a noise somewhere between a growl and a hiss escaping his own lips. 

Neither needed to breathe but eventually, they came up for air, both panting as if they did. Crowley pressed his forehead against Aziraphale’s and, after a moment, touched his lips to the tip of his nose in a brief kiss. 

“How long?” Aziraphale asked quietly. This close, they didn’t need to raise their voices above whispers. 

“Since the beginning,” Crowley answered, fingers still gently caressing Aziraphale’s cheeks. 

“Oh. Oh my dear, I’m so sorry I left you waiting.” 

“S’alrigh’,” the demon said. “I would’a waited forever.” 

“So, I’m the reason you stayed?” 

“You’re the reason I do everything, ‘Zzziraphale.” Crowley’s eyes were drooping slightly, reminding Aziraphale that they were still rather drunk. Despite that, he knew everything Crowley said to be true, could feel it in his very being. He was quite embarrassed that he hadn’t realised sooner. Then again, before the apocalypse, he would never have dared act on his feelings even if he’d known them to be reciprocated. He had been a coward but, with Crowley by his side, Aziraphale knew he could be brave. He would never let the fear of Heaven hold him back again. 

This was their world now and they played by their own rules. 

Smiling fondly, the angel twisted his head so that he could kiss Crowley’s cheek. He could definitely get used to this kissing thing. Human’s certainly had the right idea. 

“Sleep now,” he told his snake, trying to adjust Crowley so that he was in a slightly more comfortable position. “Gotta be well-rested if you’re still planning to miracle up some dinosaurs.”

Crowley’s mouth twitched and he opened one eye. “Might put that on hold,” he said. “Can think of much better ways to spend my time.” As his body fell back against the sofa, he grabbed Aziraphale’s collar, effectively pulling the angel down with him. “How about ssssome more kissing, hmm?”


End file.
